The invention relates to a method for manufacturing crack-free, quasi-monocrystalline, large-surface silicon crystal bodies for solar cells by continuous coating of a planar carrier member having a net-like structure and composed of a carbon fiber fabric. The molten silicon is brought into contact with the carrier member and the carrier member is integrated into the silicon body upon crystallization of the silicon.
Such a method is disclosed, for example, in German OS. No. 30 10 557 Al, incorporated herein by reference. A method for manufacturing silicon sheets giving high through put (.perspectiveto.1 m.sup.2 /min) for solar cells is disclosed therein whereby the coating is controlled with respect to the drawing rate such that a thin silicon layer is formed in the meshes of the net due to the high surface tension of the molten silicon. Accordingly, the network formed of the fibers is integrated in the silicon body after the body has solidified. During coating, the carrier member is drawn through a gap-shaped opening in the bottom of a melt crucible. The carrier member, however, can also be drawn tangentially across the surface of the silicon melt situated in a tub, such as is known, for example, from German OS No. 28 50 805.6 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,776 and incorporated herein by reference.